King Vegeta VS Black Doom
Description Two alien conquerers face each other! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude * Wiz: They were the former leaders of warrior races and great conquers. * Boomstick: They were also as ruthless and cruel as hell * Wiz: Like King Vegeta former King of the Saiyans. * Boomstick: And Black Doom former leader of the Black Arms. * Wiz: And it's our job analyse their weapons,armour and skills to find out would win a Death Battle!! King Vegeta * Wiz: King Vegeta was the former king of the mighty saiyan race, the father of Vegeta and ruler of Planet Vegeta. * Boomstick: What why is everyone and everything called Vegeta isn't their another name besides Vegeta or are these Saiyans just Dumb. * Wiz: No their Not dumb Boomstick. King Vegeta was definitely King for a reason he has a huge range of abilities. * Boomstick: Like the execution beam a purple beam that can greatly damage or even kill an opponent and super energy volt blast an attack that launches a barrage of purple beams at enemies. * Wiz: His most destructive attack is the explosion wave can attack so powerful that it destroyed a planet and parts of other planets. Judging by the diameter and mass of the planet and the planetoids it must taken approximately 809.5275956235625 zettatons of force to destroy the planet and the planetoids. * Boomstick: Dang that's one powerful guy. * Wiz: King Vegeta can also fly and and fire a ki blast an attack that lightly damages its opponents and when he looks at the full moon he becomes The great Ape.He can also create a projection of the moon.The great Ape transformation increases his strength 10 fold. * Boomstick: In this form king Vegeta can fire the Chou mokouhko a red blast that fires from his mouth and fire the explosion Beam 2 and the super galick gun a powerful purple energy beam and can also howl at his enemies. * Wiz: Now that we've finished King Vegeta's analysis let's move on to his opponent. Black Doom * Wiz: Black Doom was the former leader of the black arms a warrior race that conquer planets by releasing a paralizes toxin and then devour the planets population. * Boomstick: 'eating sandwich then stops' Wiz I was enjoying my sandwich now you put me off it thanks a lot pal!. * Wiz:Sorry Boomstick moving on black doom is in fact the father of Shadow the Hedgehog. * Boomstick:what the heck!,how does that make any sense? * Wiz: well 50 years ago Gerald robotnick used Black Dooms DNA to help create Shadow in return for the Chaos Emeralds. * Boomstick: Ok Although Black doom usually left his own men when it can to fighting Black doom was no pushover and had many abilities of his own. * Wiz: Like the Metor strike and the swift strike.The metor skrike shoots burning hot metors at its opponents, while the swift strike shoots out purple beam on the ground which can bounce off different surfaces in order to attack foes. * Boomstick: Black Doom can also shoot out fiery beams at his foes and can send out clones that can do all abilities that Black doom can do,Doom also has his eye which he can use to guide his allies. * Wiz: Black doom can also teleport and when he absorbes enough power from the chaos emeralds he becomes Devil doom which boots his power by 1000%. * Boomstick: What the heck in this form doom can use telekinesis to lift debris and fling it at his opponents and breathe fire from one of his two heads. * Wiz: Devil doom can also summon laser metors that shoot lasers and can teleport using chaos control. * Boomstick: The only way to defeat devil doom is too attack his one eye in one of his two heads the eye will then switch heads until Devil doom is defeated. * Wiz:Black Doom is ruthless,cruel and arrogant, he is also quite predictable in combAt which is one of his biggest weaknesses. * Boomstick: Despite all this Black Doom is still a force to reckoned with. * Wiz: Now that we've done that it's time to prepare for a Death battle!. Pre death battle * Wiz: Right now the combatants are Set lets end this debate once and for all * Boomstick: It's time for a death battle ! Death Battle Black doom was on the black comet when he sensed the death of shadow against Vegeta " No shadow this inferior being will pay severely for his crime" * black doom gathers the chaos emeralds and with a loud shout " chaos control" black doom was now on a spaceship with the young prince Vegeta in front of him * Vegeta attacks black doom but black doom hits him with a swift strike knocking him back.King Vegeta hears his son's cries but as soon as he enters the room black doom hits Vegeta with a metor killing him. * " uhh father!..." The prince shouted as he died " No Vegeta!" The king shouted "You monster I will kill you now you've messed with Saiyans and your going pay for it" * "hahaa fool you will join your son soon" * Fight ! * Black doom launches a metor at the king by the king dodges it and launches a execution wave at Doom who takes the blast head on. * Black doom then launches a swift skrike at King Vegeta the king is knocked off his feet " Ha ha fool you are no match for me" " oh yeah I ve only begun too fight". The king launches a series of ki blasts at doom he while fires his meteors causing damage to the space ship. * as King Vegeta fires a execution beam at his foe,doom then tetleports out of the way the beam hits the ships wall and and a massive hole is created aand the vacuum of space begins to suck out all air in the room King Vegeta shouts " no what have I done I must flee from here" * " so space is your weakness fool die now !! " Doom fires a fire blast at The king sending him flying through the hole into space " Nooo!!" The king shouted as he was sucked out." Ha he didn't put up much of a Fight" * The full moon appears and Doom hears a Mighty Roar coming from below him" What is this!" * The Great ape grabs Doom and roars at him, and punches him, Doom fires a fire blast at The great apes hand causing him to let go " Prepare to suffer my wrath" Doom says as he transformes into Devil Doom. * Devil Doom throws a rock at The great Ape knocking him back , As he fires a Chou Mokouhko blast at Devil Doom which hits him in the eye causing him to swap eyes As he fires a laser metor which damages the ship. * The two launch a series of punches and energy blasts at each other damaging each other, Doom is hit with an explosion wave two in the eye and is forced to transform back to normal. The great ape then punches him several times * Doom tries to fight back but a punch from the King goes right through his body " Ahhga shadow uhh" . The Great Ape transformes back to normal " You shouldn't have messed with the king" . King Vegeta walks away leaving Doom's body on the ship. * K.O! Results * boomstick: Uh , ok I was not expecting that, * Wiz: Although Doom had over 2000 years of experience and was more intelligen, King Vegeta Outclassed him in everything else * Boomstick: Doom is also extremely predictable and his attacks didn't do much King Vegeta , Doom is not very durable as he can be easily defeated by shadow within a few hits. * Wiz: King Vegeta has also destroyed an entire planet and two planetoids with his explosion wave, and far more impressive than anything Black Doom has Achieved , even Devil Doom couldn't keep up with the Great Ape as the Transformations power was more than enough to take down Devil Doom within a few hits and defeat Black Doom. * Boomstick: looks like Black Doom just couldn't keep up. * Wiz: The Winner is King Vegeta. How many stars would you rate this battle (King Vegeta VS Black Doom)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles